Una cura para el corazón
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: Ella una chica gentil y dulce con la mala suerte de tener una enfermadada mortal, el un chico que le han destrozado del corazón al ver que la persona que tanto ama le es infiel Pero al final se encontraran y el poco tiempo que tendrán no deberán desperdiciar "-te amo no lo olvides –la besa siendo consciente que será el último beso que le podrá dar"
1. Chapter 1

Yo: ¡HOLA MUUUUNDO!

**Zeti: agh odio cuando gritas**

Yo: jajaja es que estoy tan contenta…pero bueno, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo una telenovela con mi abuela y me gusto un personaje que no sale mucho y murió ¬¬

**Zeti: lloro mucho ese día **

Yo: y como llevo semanas con esta idea y no me deja inspirarme con "un imprevisto cambio" y zety me molesta con que ya la escriba que no se que

**Zeti: al fin se rindió y venos aquí**

Yo: solo espero que les guste

**Zeti: nos leemos abajo ^.^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

"**Una cura para el corazón****"**

**Prologo**

"**Encuentro"**

En un día soleado en Tovilla se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules oscuros con unas pequitas decorando su rostro dándole un aire infantil. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su motivo era quitar un dolor que tenía en su corazón destrozado ¿Quién no lo estaría si te encuentras con tu novia besuqueándose con tu enemigo?

-¡maldita sea! –Dice tratando de contener las lágrimas -¿Por qué a mí?

- ¡hey Boomer! –dicen haciendo que el joven voltee –

-debe ser una broma –dice Boomer -¿que quieres Butch?

-Brick me mando a buscarte -dice Butch con un notable fastidio en su rostro –vamos o si no el semáforo andante me fastidiara toda la tarde –

-no, iré al parque por un momento –dice retomando su rumbo –

-¡oye rubio oxigenado! ¡No me dejes hablando solo imbécil! –

-si, si, como sea –dice ignorando completamente a su hermano, poco después llega a su destino y se sienta en una banca, dirigiendo su vista a los niños que juegan animadamente y torturando su mente, recordando como la persona que tanto ama lo traiciona de la manera más cruel

-disculpe ¿está usted bien? –dice a un lado suyo, Boomer levanta la vista encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello rubio recogido en un coleta, piel blanca, con hermoso vestido blanco, pero lo que más le llama la atención fueron sus ojos azules claros como el cielo -¿está bien?

-eh? …si bueno no…este yo …ya no se qué digo –dice tontamente el rubio rascando su nuca con nerviosismo provocando una risa a la chica

-¿entonces está bien? –

-¿para qué quieres saber? -Dice en un tono serio pero sin quitar la sonrisa

-pensara que soy una metiche pero me pareció ver una lagrimita en su mejilla y la curiosidad me gano –dice apenada la chica –lo-lo siento por meterme

-no-no lo sienta no pasa nada, solo que …-dice sin acabar la oración perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –solo tuve un mal día

-bueno no se preocupe todo saldrá bien como dice mi abuela "al mal tiempo buena cara" no hay que desanimarse y seguir adelante-dice con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-creo que tienes razón hmm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-oh que mal educada soy mi nombre es Miyako y ¿usted?

-Boomer

-un gusto conocerte Boomer -dice Miyako extendiéndole la mano

-igualmente Miyako –toma su mano

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

-¡ya voy! –Dice Miyako –me tengo que ir espero volver a verlo –comienza a correr –¡no se olvide de sonreír! –así con esto último desaparece de la vista del muchacho que parpadeaba varias veces preguntándose ¿Quién es esa chica? Sin obtener respuesta y conociendo solo su nombre que jamás olvidara

-yo también espero verte Miyako – dice al viento creyendo que llegara a los oídos de esa muchacha, comienza a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y olvidando de su antigua tristeza

_**Continuara….**_

Yo: si esta corto el principio pero tratare de hacer más largos los demás

**Zeti: cat ¿que crees?**

Yo: ahora que hiciste zety? ¬¬

**Zeti: no hice nada ¬¬ solo una personita quiere hablar contigo**

Yo: quien esa personita? …espera es

**Zeti: si esta al teléfono corre**

Yo: o por dios n.n *corro*

**Zeti: uff… al fin se fue jejeje nadie le habla n.n …díganos si les gusto si tiene futuro o si no les gusto o que es un asco lo que sea solo dejen REVIEWS y ayudan que el vecino no pueda dormir n.n NOS LEEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: *sacudiendo las telarañas de la historia* Dios mío cuanto tiempo no publicamos esta historia?

**Zeti: un año creo *mata una araña con su hacha* **

Yo: no es necesario que mates esa araña con tu hacha… es ridículo

**Zeti: por el amor de los dioses! Dejarías alguna vez de fastidiarme por lo que hago, cada vez eres más amargada niña traumada**

Yo: conciencia inútil no tengo la culpa de que seas tan infantil, sádica y ridícula *Zety me mira arqueando la ceja* vale si tengo la culpa, yo te cree… pero… ¡SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!

**Zeti: mejor has algo productivo, moviendo esas manitas que tienes bastantes reclamos tenemos ante tu irresponsabilidad **

Yo: conciencia mandona…. Bueno a pesar de un año esta historia continuara espero que no me haya abandonado… realmente tuve que empezar de cero, cambie un poco el trama pero será igual como dice el "Summari"

**Zeti: ¡Maldita araña!**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

"**Una cura para el corazón****"**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**Recital"**

_**2 meses después **_

Mira con recelo la entrada del restaurant, se frota la parte de atrás de la nuca despeinando su cabello rubio alborotado que estaba algo mojado ante el contacto de la nieve que caí por toda la cuidad. Era temporada de invierno. Maldice de nuevo a su hermano idiota pelinegro con sus estúpidas dudas de su masculinidad.

Sabe que estuvo destrozado, que se siente aun traicionado ante la infidelidad de novia –ex-novia se tenía que recordar –y no está para nada interesado en estar con alguien más, y no era como sus hermanos en aprovecharse en cualquiera mujer que se lance a sus brazos. Él no era así. Era patético lo sabía, este tipo de cosas les queda mejor a las chicas. Y por esa maldita idea hizo que Butch, su hermano mayor, se metiera más idioteces a la cabeza de las que está acostumbrado. Hubiera preferido que le diga que estaba deprimido y tenía intenciones de suicidarse y que era urgente que lo mandaran a un psicólogo, a que comenzara a dudar, de que su hermano pequeño, el más tranquilo de los tres… prefiera a lo hombres

-No tiene nada de malo –decía Butch, alejado del como si estuviera enfermo –Si fueras otra persona, pero eres mi hermano y no puedo permitir que un Him sea gay

Estaba cansado de repetirle lo mismo que es 100% hetero pero este simplemente lo ignoraba y comenzó a llevarlo a diferentes citas con diferentes chicas –cada una eran las ex del moreno –al principio de la cita era algo agradable pero siempre terminaba en un desastre total, a veces siendo intencional y otras vez por accidente.

Realmente no estaba de ánimos para las ocurrencias de su hermano. A veces se preguntaba como Kaoru su mejor cuñada, la novia de Butch, lo aguantaba.

-Es un idiota –decía ella mientras sus ojos color jade se apartaba de la pantalla –Pero es mi idiota, y si eres más inteligente que él, te durara, yo sé cómo manejarlo

Esa es su forma de decir que lo quería según el –aunque sus palabras eran ciertas en parte –adoraba a su cuñada, es divertida y aterradora que las antiguas "Novias" –para no decirlo de otra forma –de su mujeriego hermano. Pero ahora mismo la odiaba. Ahora fue ella quien planeo esta cena con una de sus amigas.

-Creía que estaba de mi lado –le reprocho, mientras que la pelinegra le quitaba su soda –Me habías dicho que te encargarías

-Y lo hice –dice Kaoru –Mato dos pájaros de un tiro, tu dejas de lloriquear por esa víbora y ella dejara de trabajar tanto y sepa divertirse –le guiña el ojo, haciendo que Boomer se sonroje –Me lo agradecerás después

-Estás loca, admite que te molesta que Butch se comunique con sus ex por mi supuesto problema

-No me provoques rubio, no tiene nada que ver lo que dices

Sabía que era por eso, su leve sonrojo la delataba. Suspira con pesadez, esperando a su cita, se estaba atrasando.

-_Siendo amiga de Kaoru ¿Que esperaba?-_piensa el rubio tragando saliva…. Temía que fuera tan temible.

-¿Tu eres Boomer? –dicen jadeando. Boomer mira a la chica a su lado, era una pelirroja de ojos rosas algo inusuales, era pequeña apenas le llegaba al hombro. El asiente –Soy Momoko amiga de Kaoru, perdón por la demora –jadea de nuevo sintiendo como el aire frio entraba por sus fosas nasales –Abra un cambio de planes. Iremos a un recital

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar. Momoko toma su mano y sale corriendo siendo arrastrado lejos del restaurante, aunque sea pequeña era fuerte… o él era un enclenque. Corren cruzando la calle casi matándose en la intentar esquivar los coches, al detenerse los dos jadean, las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Momoko maldecía por lo bajo casi en un susurro cuando recupera el aliento, pudo alcanzar escuchar solo dos palabras "Kaoru" y "Asesinar"

-Lamento hacerte correr –lo mira acomodándose su largo cabello y su bufanda roja –Kaoru me aviso de la cita esta mañana y yo ya le había prometido a mi amiga en venir no hay problema ¿Verdad?

-No hay problema –dice también recuperando el aire, no le sorprendía en absoluto que Kaoru haya hecho todo esto sin consentimiento de Momoko –_es mejor a lo de siempre _–piensa

Se adentra junto con Momoko, saluda el portero de la entrada dejándola pasar se detiene al sentir la mano grande del hombre vestido de traje.

-Es un amigo Rick –dice ella este asiente dejando lo libre.

El lugar estaba oscuro siendo la única fuente de luz las luces del escenario que estaba justo al frente, siendo tapado por unas cortinas rojas los asientos colocados de manera ordena, cada uno con un número. Un vago recuerdo de su niñez se presenta en su mente, una obra de la escuela, siendo el príncipe ya que su maestra –una señora amble y soñadora –decía que se parecía uno, siendo muy popular entre las niñas, sonríe, recordando también su tonta creencia junto con sus hermanos, que todas la niñas poseían piojos y se podía contagiar si esta los tocaba. Siempre tenía que esconderse en las horas de recreo para no toparse con ninguna niña enamoradiza que se creí ese cuento de que era un príncipe.

Se sientan justo en medio donde se apreciaba fácilmente el escenario.

-Tú amiga ¿Qué hará? –pregunta en un intento de alejar el silencio y tener un tema de conversación

-El piano y cantara –Momoko saluda con la mano una señora de la tercera edad que estaba 4 filas adelante –Lo hace cada invierno para recaudar fondos a un orfanato

-¿Es conocida?

-No para ser famosa en el país o en el mundo, podía decirse que lo hace como Hobbie y sobre todo para ayudar –Boomer asiente sin saber que más decir –Realmente no necesita el dinero

Se quedan en silencio algo incómodo, Boomer no sabía cómo comportarse con ella, había pensado que sería igual que Kaoru, fuerte de vocabulario y para nada femenina, y sería fácil hablar con ella como lo es con Kaoru, vaya sorpresa que se llevó Momoko era todo lo contrario de la morena ¿Cómo debía hablarle? ¿Ser caballeroso y respetuoso? ¿Divertido y pesado? ¿Sarcástico y serio? ¿Que debía hacer? Mientras tanto Momoko se sentía incomoda, como una adolescente de secundaria en su primera cita. Tímida en hablar y torpe en actuar. Admitía que últimamente exageraba en el trabajo y tenía poco tiempo en salir. Pero no era excusa para Kaoru en meterse en su vida amorosa. No se lo esperaba de ella, de su amiga que desista las faldas y todo tipo de cosas que se relacione con el amor o todas esas cursilerías como ella costumbre –o acostumbraba –en decir. Por eso cuando esa misma mañana le dijo que le había arreglado una cita, no pudo evitar en pensar que era una broma –la misma situación cuando le confeso que tenía novio – y aún sigue sin creérselo ¡Era Kaoru dios! ¡La que juraba y pre-juraba que no sería como las demás chicas!

Mira de reojo a su acompañante -¿Y tú como conociste a Kaoru?

-Es mi cuñada –se encoge de hombros simulando el sobresalto que la causo la pelirroja en romper el silencio –soy el menor

-Son tres ¿Verdad?

-Sí, el mayor es Brick –dice más confiado -Y tu ¿cómo la conociste?

-Bueno… la conocí en la secundaria desde siempre estamos juntas –dice con nostalgia recordando una pelinegra corto casi atropellándola con la patineta –éramos nosotras tres yo, Kaoru y…

La voz del hombre en alta voz la interrumpe anunciando la tercera llamada del comienzo del recital, comienzan los aplausos dando la bienvenida al primar participante, se abren las cortinas dejando ver un piano de color negro en el centro del escenario, las luces cambian a un color azul haciendo brillar el instrumento. Pero Boomer solo ponía atención a la chica que estaba adelante, llevaba un vestido de color blanco largo con adornos de copo de nieve de color azul que brillan por el reflector las magas eran largas de gasa dejando ver su piel blanca, su cabello rubio era de un color amarillo como si fuera oro, suelto con dos trenzas que unían en la parte de atrás de cabeza y un adorno de copo de nieve azul puesta en la parte derecha de su cabeza, sus ojos azules miraban al público con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados levemente de rojo.

Boomer sentía que ya a conocía, que ya la había visto en otra parte. No podía recordar

La chuca hace una leve reverencia y se sienta en la banca, acomodándose para comenzar a tocar.

_(The Hanging Tree)_

Tocaba el piano con elegancia parecía rozarlos con sus dedos, disfrutaba tocar en su leve expresión se podía notar cerrando sus ojos, sus rostro aparentaba relajarse como si todo nerviosismo que hubiera tenido se haya esfumado en tan solo tocar.

_Are you, are you__  
><em>_Coming to the tree__  
><em>_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.__  
><em>_Strange things did happen here__  
><em>_No stranger would it be__  
><em>_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you__  
><em>_Coming to the tree__  
><em>_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.__  
><em>_Strange things did happen here__  
><em>_No stranger would it be__  
><em>_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Su voz era potente y dulce, una canción algo tétrica y triste pero con su voz lograba hacer que se convirtiera en una canción de cuna, una canción relajante_._ Era hermosa esa voz

_Are you, are you__  
><em>_Coming to the tree__  
><em>_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.__  
><em>_Strange things did happen here__  
><em>_No stranger would it be__  
><em>_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

No podia dejar de mirarla, si tuviera su euipo de pintura, la dibujaría en ese mismo instante, quería grabar que detalla de la belleza de esa chica y si fuera posible, poner unas alas de ángel en su espalda en su pintura. Pero solo dibujarla, a ella era suficiente para que fuera un cuadro hermoso. Una obra de arte.

_Are you, are you__  
><em>_Coming to the tree__  
><em>_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.__  
><em>_Strange things did happen here__  
><em>_No stranger would it be__  
><em>_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Dando sus últimas notas del piano, acaba la canción, los aplausos asiendo que Boomer despierte de su letargo, como si estuviera sumergido en un sueño profundo. No era el único, la chica abre sus ojos cayendo a la realidad, se sonroja levemente, se levanta y hace una reverencia

-¡Es fabulosa! –Boomer mira a la pelirroja que sonreía de felicidad y aplaudía con entusiasmo

-Lo es –murmura, comenzando aplaudir

Después comienzan las demás personas que participan también en recital, pero nada era comparado con la voz de la chica y su forma de tocar en el piano. Boomer deseaba que volviera a tocar y poder contemplar de nuevo su bella elegancia, se sonrojo avergonzado ante sus pensamientos. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad, la chica acompañaba a una de sus compañeras con el piano, mientras la otra chica cantaba. Pudo seguir imaginando ese hermoso cuadro que planeaba en crear.

Termina el recital, las cortinas se cierran y la gente comienza a levantarse retirándose y algunos pocos esperaban a darles sus felicitaciones a los participantes. Momoko se levanta llena de entusiasmo al ver la excelente presentación de su amiga.

-¿Podríamos ver a mi amiga? Deseo felicitarla –pregunta mirando al rubio

-Por supuesto

-Gracias –Boomer también deseaba felicitar a su amiga, estaba seguro de que hablaba de la rubia, los se levantan de sus asientos, Momoko lo guía hasta una puerta oculta cerca del escenario, la abre con toda confianza como si fuera su casa –Prácticamente casi lo era –ignorando el hecho de que su cita comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por alguna razón. Pasan por varias puertas de madera y las personas que salían de ellas y saludaban a Momoko con gentileza, la pelirroja se detiene frente a la última puerta de madera, una placa amarrilla estaba colocada en la parte de arriba, "Gotojuki" estaba escrito en ella. Momoko toca la puerta, la voz de la chica diciendo "adelante" deja que Momoko abra la puerta con más entusiasmo.

-¡Estuviste excelente Miyako! –grita Momoko abrazando a su amiga con mucha emoción, casi tirándola en el proceso

-Gra-gracias Momoko –dice con dificultad sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire ante el fuerte abrazo en su cuello –Momoko me… me lastimas

-¡Oh sí! Perdón –Boomer sonríe ante la tierna escena, al igual que Momoko se acuerde de el –Él es Boomer un amigo de Kaoru

Boomer agradece que no haya pronunciado la palabra "es mi cita" se hubiera puesto más nervioso de lo que estaba, Miyako lo mira con curiosidad, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo –sonríe con diversión confundiendo a sus visitantes –No creí volver a verte Boomer

-¿Se conocen?

-¿Nos conocemos?

Preguntan al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Miyako mientras asentía la cabeza –Solo hablamos una vez, en el parque ¿Te acuerdas Boomer? _Al mal tiempo buena cara _

La imagen de una linda chica hablándole solo por verlo triste, avergonzándose al pensar en ser entrometida y por ultimo sonreír con una felicidad que iluminaba en su ojos azules, dándole consejos y que pudo animarlo después de … Siente su corazón estrujarse cuando otra imagen es remplazada, la escena del beso.

-Ah si ya recuerdo –intenta que su voz no se escuche seca, fallando –Gracias por su consejo

-No hay problema –Miyako le sonríe -¿Les gustaron mi presentación? Creo que me había equivocado en la nota final

-Por favor Miyako nunca te equivocarías –exclama Momoko –Estuviste perfecta ¿Verdad. Boomer?

-Fue... Excelente, tienes una grandiosa voz y tiene gran talento con el piano

-Gra-gracias –Momoko se ríe ante el sonrojo de su amiga rubia, era tan fácil en sonrojarse ¿Y ustedes como es que se conocen?

Momoko y Boomer se miran de reojo algo incomodos de repente –Veras Kaoru nos juntó en una cita, ya sabes con eso que debo salir más.

-También tuvo que ver mi hermano Butch –comenta el rubio –Últimamente tiene una creencia tonta de que soy… -Se sonroja, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-¿Qué? –preguntan las dos mujeres

-Nada son cosas tontas –se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo

-Así que eres hermano de Butch ¿No es el novio de Kaoru? –Momoko asiente no acostumbrándose en escuchar esas dos palabras juntas "novio" y "Kaoru", siempre había creído que Kaoru sería la última de las tres en tener una relación estable, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera al revés y mucho menos que fuera con Butch esa relación estable. Miyako le sonríe notando su leve escalofrió que tuvo la pelirroja a veces podía ser tan inmadura. –Ya veo espero que Butch este cuidando de ella

-Yo diría que ella cuida de mi hermano –se encoje de hombros el chico –Nunca vi a mi hermano tan… feliz

-Miyako ¿estás aquí? –Una mujer de la tercera edad, la misma persona que saludo Momoko al comienzo del recital –Oh tienes compañía, Hola Momoko querida

-Hola señora Gotokuji

-Abuela él es Boomer Him el hermano de Butch ¿Te acuerdas del novio de Kaoru?

-Por supuesto, el novio de Kaoru, un chico muy educado –Boomer se muerde el labio para no soltar una carcajada ¿Butch educado? ¿Que sigue, elefantes voladores? –Un gusto Boomer

-El gusto es mía señora

-¡vaya! Otro chico educado, Miyako deberías fijarte en este chico ¡Seria perfecto como marido! –Miyako se sonroja al igual que Boomer, Momoko ríe dándole codazos a su amiga con picardía, al parecer se le había olvidado que ella era su cita

-Abuela Boomer es la cita de Momoko

La abuela de Miyako, mira al rubio y la pelirroja, intimidando un poco al chico

-Momoko querida no es por ofender pero –comienza hablar, aun analizando al rubio –Tú necesitas alguien más… como decirlo… un chico más… malo -Momoko ríe divertida, eso siempre se lo dice desde la secundaria sabía que palabras iban después –Tanta perfección y exceso de trabajo te hará daño cariño, necesitas algo de riesgo o diversión

-lo tomare en cuenta señora Gotojuki

-Y tu joven Boomer eres perfecto para mi nieta ¿No crees Momoko?

-Abuela por favor para, los incomodas –murmura Miyako roja de vergüenza -¿Ayúdame Momoko?

-No puedo contra decir a tu abuela Miyako

-Querida nieta hasta Momoko está de acuerdo conmigo –Toma las manos del rubio que estaba igual de rojo como Miyako, parecían que competían –Por favor joven Boomer acepte a mi nieta, Seria buena esposa para usted

-¡Ya basta! Abuela por favor –aleja a Boomer de su abuela, evitando su mirada se sentía muy avergonzada –Sera mejor irnos

-Pero Miyako

-Enserio basta por favor se lo pido, vámonos –La señora Gotojuki suspira resignada

-De acuerdo Miyako, fue un placer Boomer

-El… -se aclara la garganta –El placer fue mío

La abuela de Miyako le sonríe murmurando un "El chico indicado" saliendo de la habitación. Miyako baja la mirada avergonzada.

-Lamento las palabras de mi abuela, espero que no te haya incomodado

-Descuida es divertida, quisiera tener una abuela así

Lo mira a los ojos, donde Boomer puro apreciar mejor sus ojos azules como el cielo, eran como ver un cielo despejado

-Espero volverte a ver Boomer –mira a Momoko –Nos vemos mañana Momoko ¿en el café de siempre?

-A la misma hora –

-Gracias por venir los dos

-Sabes que nunca me lo perdería –Momoko le da un pequeño codazo al –Y creo que a partir de ahora tampoco Boomer –le sonríe divertida al chico, ella había notado como el rubio la miraba a su amiga, como no despejaba su vista de ella, hipnotizado por su voz

-Nos vemos –Miyako sale del cuarto, Boomer la mira embobado ignorando que la pelirroja sonría con algo de malicia

-Ella es muy linda ¿No?

-Si muy hermosa –sale de su trance mirándola, quien seguía sonriendo con picardía –Lo que quiero decir

-Ya lo dijiste Boomer –su sonrisa parecía crecer –Bueno fue lindo la cita, pero, creo que quedaríamos mejor como amigos ¿No te parece?

Boomer le sonríe –Me parece bien

Al parecer no fue un total desastre, esta vez

.

.

.

-Abuela por favor no vuelvas hacer eso

-Hay Miyako, si tu no haces nada te quedaras sola –Miyako se siente ofendida ante el comentario –Además no viviré para siempre para cuidarte, necesitas alguien a tu lado

-Sabré cuidarme, además no estamos segura en quien se ira primero –Murmura con sequedad que pocas veces usa

No era necesario levantar la mirada para ver su abuela, sabe que tiene los labios fruncidos al igual que su frente arrugada, haciéndola ver más vieja de lo que es, recriminándola ante su comentario tosco

-No digas esas cosas Miyako vivirás más que yo –Miyako trata de replicar peo su abuela la calla cambiando de tema –Debes admitir que el joven Boomer es muy guapo querida, parece algo inocente y un bello rostro como si fuera un príncipe de los cuentos que te contaba antes de dormir cuando eras niña

Miyako se sonroja ya que ese mismo comentario fue lo que pensó cuando lo conoció, aunque su mirada era triste y sus ojos zafiro estaban apagados de alegría, sabía que esos ojos serían más bonitos si sonreí, y lo comprobó, cuando su abuela decía sus ocurrencias le pareció ver una sonrisa divertida, al igual que noto como sus ojos se oscurecían cuando le recordó como lo había conocido, parecía deprimirse, como si no le gustaba recordar ese encuentro, ¿Acaso dio una mala impresión? ¿Fue demasiado entrometida ese día?, sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No debió ser algo más, ¿Pero qué? ¿Que lo tiene así de mal?, debió ser algo realmente malo.

-_Eres una entrometida Miyako –_se recrimina haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo de vergüenza

-Un excelente marido Miyako, le pediré a Kaoru todo sobre el chico y te arregle una cita con el –Miyako abre sus con sorpresa mirando a su abuela incrédula –No podemos dejar esta oportunidad

-Abuela por favor no… Deja de buscar una marido para mi yo puedo escogerlo sola –No era la primera vez que su sucedía esto su abuela siempre le insistía que tenía que conseguir una marido y formar una familia… algo que era imposible en ella –Tu sabes como yo que no puedo...

-Miyako vivirás mucho tiempo, ya te lo dije y tendrás una familia

Miyako suspira resignada, no podia dejara que su abuela siguiera pensando así, sabía perfectamente su problema, el por qué no era una chica normal, el por qué era más frágil que las demás. Tenía que hacerla ver. Pero no aguantaría su cara de tristeza, como si tuviera la culpa de lo que tiene. No era de nadie. Así que solo le sonríe algo falsa si te fijas bien.

-Por supuesto abuela viviré mucho tiempo –sentía que decía una vil mentir, que la engañaba de la peor forma, dándole esperanzas de algo inevitable. Pero prefería eso que ver su tristeza en su rostro viejo y arrugado –Pero por favor déjame a mí las cosas con… Boomer y no te metas en mi vida amorosa

-No prometo nada –le sonríe con dulzura.

Si realmente prefería eso

_**Continuara…**_

Yo: La canción que toca Miyako es "The Hanging Tree – Sam Cushion" fue la versión que más me gusto y pensé que quedaría a Miyako

**Zeti: Bien después de un año aquí está el primer capitulo **

Yo: Bueno ya saben que hacer déjenos sus Reviwes y díganos si les gusto o fue un asco lo que sea

**Zeti: O si no *apunto su hacha * Charlie jugara con ustedes al tiro y blanco **

**Zeti y yo: Sayo**


End file.
